


Sylvia

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [3]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Help, Hospital, M/M, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: Please, curtains inStart us off... you swing firstSorryI don't know what I said, but you're crying againAnd that only makes it worseLet me do my jobLet me do my jobSylvia, get your head out of the ovenGo back to screaming and cursingRemind me again how everyone betrayed youSylvia, get your head out of the coversLet me take your temperatureYou can throw the thermometer right back at meIf that's what you want to do, okay?





	1. Sacrifice

Dusk walked over to Daisy by the garden while she was watering flowers. Daisy got up and turned around. "Hi Dusk what are you doing here?" Daisy asked cheerfully. 

"I wanted to give you these." He answered happily. He pulled out a jar with needle like objects that are yellow and blue. "They can heal any damage to a mon. Since you are the nurse I know it would help but, they can only work once." He stated pleased. 

Daisy grabbed the jar. "Thank you so much but, there only so many. What will happen if we run out?" Daisy asked interested. "Well I'm working on getting more but, for now only use them for emergencies okay." Dusk replied. 

Daisy went back to watering the flowers. "Thank you Dusk I'll take care of them." Daisy said joyfully. "Your welcome." Dusk said cheerful. 

Dusk walked back to the building and saw Blizz outside. "Hi Dusk what we're you doing with Daisy." Blizz asked intrigued. "Oh I was just giving her something." Dusk responded nicely. "Okay you wanna hang out?" Blizz asked enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be a bit busy maybe later." Dusk said sadly. "Okay then." Blizz replied happily.

Dusk went into the building and went to Bolt's room. "Hi Bolt could we have a meeting just you, Flame, Vay, and I?" Dusk asked. "Sure thing Dusk what is it about?" Bolt aaked joyfully. "Um I'll explain when we meet okay." Dusk answered. "Okay." Bolt replied. 

At the meeting. "Okay the reason I wanted to meet was this." Dusk stated monotone. He pulled out a test tube with a yellow liquid. "So, while I was gone I was with Volt for a long time. I've made a serum that will replicate his powers. I've looked at it chemically and it won't kill them if they take it but, it will take time before the powers to be activated. I'm not sure how the process will work. But, I've figured out how to make it possible." Dusk said semi-enthusiastically. 

Bolt looked at the test tube. "But, even if it does work could it have complications plus who would even be the one to take it?" Bolt asked interested. "Well I plan to test it on myself. If there are complications I'm willing to deal with it plus you guys can check on me." Dusk replied.

Vay looked Dusk in the eyes. "I don't know Dusk this seems pretty risky. You could be in pain and someone might not be there at the time because we're all busy." Vay said sorrowful. 

Flame looked at Dusk. "It's your choice honestly it depends on what you would weight the pros and cons as because the benefits would be great but, there's only one of you Dusk and I don't know if we can afford to lose you again." Flame said woefully. 

Dusk put the tube in his pocket. "I know what I'm doing with this we can help so many vee's and mon with this that I'm going to do it. I'll take the risk I won't die and that's what matters I will stay here with you guys. That's what I'm going to do thank you for your concern though." Dusk explained.

Vay sighed. "Okay I'm going to check continuously on you though." Vay said quietly. "I'll check on you too." Bolt said. "I'll help in emergencies." Flame stated. "Thanks. Meeting adjourned." Dusk replied softly.


	2. Repitition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, please calm down  
> Steady out, I'm terrified  
> Sorry  
> I want us to ally  
> But you swing on little knives  
> They're only sharp on one side  
> Let me do my job  
> Let me do my job  
> Sylvia, get your head out of the oven  
> Go back to screaming and cursing  
> Remind me again how everyone betrayed you  
> Sylvia, get your head out of the covers  
> Let me take your temperature  
> You can throw the thermometer right back at me  
> If that's what you want to do, okay?  
> Sylvia, can't you see what what you are doing?  
> Can't you see I'm scared to speak  
> And I hate my voice cause it only makes you angry  
> Sylvia, I only talk when you are sleeping  
> That's when I tell you everything  
> And I imagine that somehow you're going to hear me...

"Hello Night and Vay. It will happen tomorrow that's what I've decided." Dusk calmly said in a meeting room. "Dusk we know this will be beneficial and all but, tell me truly why are you doing this." Vay asked intrigued. Dusk sighed. "You see while I was away there was a reason I made this I created my own hospital with Sky and we got Volt to help. I'm hoping to replicate this with what I already have and know." Dusk said gloomily.

Night looked up. "Dusk you don't need to do that the Pokemon in the PC can easily be healed." Night stated. "But it's not that simple it wouldn't be just for us. The hospital still exists I just won't be returning but, I can get the fur delivered to them." Dusk replied. 

Vay looked at Dusk. Dusk looked at the table. "We know you can't go back but, can't Volt stay and use his fur since he's already there." Vay questioned. "Volt left when Sky left us he said that losing someone so close was too much so he won't set foot in that place again. He probably is somewhere on his own." Dusk stated. 

Night walked over to Dusk and up to his hands on his shoulder. "Dusk you don't have to sacrifice yourself." Night declared. Dusk looked up at Night. "I have to I have taken the role of the caretaker. We can also, create another hospital here. The reason we created it was to help others and that's still what I'm doing. I don't want to lose another patient." Dusk said grimly.

Night's eyes widened when he heard the last sentence. "Dusk don't blame yourself for someone else's death it was probably their time to go." Night said reassuringly. Dusk looked down again and started to cry slightly. "But, she was so, young we we're supposed to be together forever I was supposed to protect here." Dusk said while crying. 

Vay walked over and hugged Dusk. "Dusk we all care for you and we want the best for you and you can't just punish yourself for something that happened to someone else." Vay said assuringly. 

Night walked over and hugged Dusk as well. Dusk hugged back. "Thanks Vay you are right but, I'm still gonna do it you two can visit me anytime until the serum finishes." Dusk said happily whipping away his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading leave comments about errors or suggestions.


	3. Stuck

"Dusk you need to remove the serum! You are not okay don't continue to put yourself through this." Night yelled pleadingly. "No Night it's only been a day I'll be fine. I can handle this I've dealt with worse." Dusk said assuringly.

Night grabbed his paw while Dusk was lying in bed. "Dusk I care for you and I can't bear to see you in pain." Night said sadly. "Then leave." Dusk replied. 

"What." Night asked and let go of his hand. "If you can't handle this you don't have to suffer for something I did I know you care and won't give up but, this is my problem I brought this up on myself. You deserve better than me just go back to your lab." Dusk stated looking at Night.

"Dusk you can't just give up on yourself I will help you!" Night begged. Dusk closed his eyes. "Yelling just like she used to." Dusk said calmly. 

Night looked at Dusk. "Dusk I'm going to at least stay by you. Please explain what you mean when you say that though. I'll just listen." Night calmly stated. 

Dusk sat up. "Night you work to hard. But, if this is what you want I'll explain." Dusk stated. Night leaned in and Dusk looked at him. "Sky would always lash out at miniscule things when I worked at the hospital. I learned to just deal with it because I felt that she truly cared she was just having a hard time dealing with what was happening. I stopped trying to talk to her as often as I used to. She used this for whenever I brought up leaving she would lash out as well. This is why I could never come back." Dusk explained in monotone. 

Night grabbed his paw once again. "Dusk I'm different don't worry about me lashing out anymore I'll take care of you." Night said assuringly. "That's okay Night you can try but, I'm not willing to let anyone in yet. I can deal with this myself. But, you can stay here." Dusk said quietly.

"Okay Dusk for now at least." Night said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far you really are deserving of a big thanks. Once again point out any errors or give some feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again for reading. I like feedback if you have any please comment.


End file.
